Divayth Fyr (Morrowind)
Divayth Fyr is a 4000-year-old Dunmer sorcerer who is the caretaker of the Corprusarium. He can be found at the top of the Tel Fyr tower, where he lives with his four "daughters," who refer to themselves as his "wives"; Alfe, Beyte, Delte, and Uupse. It is later revealed that they are in fact female clones of himself. He is a member of Great House Telvanni, though he generally stays out of House politics. Although he is the oldest and one of the most respected members of the House, he is not a member of the Council, and has no intention of joining. Background At 4000 years old, Divayth was born in the early First Era in Tel Aruhn as a Chimer.Sorcery is Not Necromancy! His friendship with Yagrum Bagarn is also proof of this. Within that time, Divayth Fyr became a powerful and intelligent mage. Following the War of the First Council and Disappearance of the Dwarves, Divayth along with the rest of the Chimer became Dunmer.Events of Divayth is a member of House Telvanni, though usually prefers to stay out of house politics.Dialogue with Divayth Fyr When Dagoth Ur disseminated the Corprus Disease in Vvardenfell, Divayth Fyr created the Corprusarium to house victims of Corprus while he works on finding a cure. He cloned himself and created female versions of him, Alfe Fyr, Beyte Fyr, Delte Fyr and Uupse Fyr. While he calls them his daughters, they call themselves his wives. Divayth Fyr keep a large collection of rare items in Corprusarium, claiming that when one gets old, one must have a "hobby." These items include Daedric artifacts.Dialogue with Divayth Fyr Interactions Corprus Cure Divayth Fyr is the only person who can cure Corprus disease. He can make a potion to the Nerevarine to annul the negative effects of the Corprus. Mystery of the Dwarves Divayth Fyr can help in finding out what really happened with the Dwemer, introducing Yagrum Bagarn for answering the questions of the Nerevarine. Coded Message One of the Telvanni Councillors, Galos Mathendis, asks the Nerevarine to deliver a coded message from his master, Aryon, to Divayth Fyr. Master Index The Indoranyon Propylon Index is located at a table in Tel Fyr, next to Divayth. He does not mind if you take it. Dialogue Greetings: *(Disposition over 50) "Well! What a pleasure! A visitor! An entertaining diversion! Come to consult the great Divayth Fyr? You have the divine disease? Want to plunder the dungeon? Or leer at my daughters?" *(Disposition over 50) "You again? A surprise, and a pleasure! Didn't we have a satisfactory chat? Something else you want to know about the divine disease? Eager to plunder the dungeon? Questions about my daughters?" *(Disposition over 50) "Yes, yes, %PCName. You're completely cured. Did you forget something?" *(Disposition over 50) "Hello, %PCName. How are you doing? Bit of bad news, I'm afraid. The potion doesn't seem to work on others. Tried it on two hopeless cases. Killed them outright. Deader than a garlic snail. But is there anything I can help you with?" *''"I am surprised. And a bit disappointed. I thought you were the Nerevarine? Why haven't you fulfilled the prophecies? Is something wrong? Did you do something you shouldn't? I've heard rumors that Archcanon Tholer Saryoni, the high priest of the Temple, is desperate, and that he asks that you come speak with him at the High Fane in Vivec City. If there is some problem, maybe you should go talk to Saryoni."'' *(Disposition under 50) "Listen. You are not interesting. No offense, but I don't want to talk to you." *(If you have killed a Corprusarium inmate) "You have killed one of the inmates. I cannot forget what you've done. But I will forgive you." *(If you have killed Yagrum Bagarn) "You have killed someone dear to me. It is a mistake you will not live to regret." (Will turn hostile) *(Dwemer Coherer in inventory) "Say. That's an interesting Dwemer piece you have there. What can you tell me about it?" **'Offer the Dwemer artifact as a gift.' Coherer has been removed from your inventory. "A gift? For me? How thoughtful. And shrewd. I suppose you know I am a collector. And that such a gift is bound to please me. I congratulate you on your diplomatic skills. So, why have you tried to butter me up? Come to consult the great Divayth Fyr? You have the divine disease? Want to plunder the dungeon? Or leer at my daughters?" **'Politely show him the piece, then put it away.' "A pity. I can see why you'd want to keep such a lovely relic of Dwemer culture. But now, if you'll excuse me, I have no time for idle chatter." Corprusarium: "I collect victims of the divine disease in my Corprusarium in the caverns beneath my tower. Poor devils. Wretched existence. Constant pain. Ferocious appetites and passions. No reason at all. Mad as marsh rats. But marvelous, too, in their way. Completely immune to disease. Live forever, barring accidents. Ancient wizards need projects to keep them occupied, and the Corprusarium is mine." Daughters: "Not bad for someone born in a jar, eh? Charming and talented. Not daughters, really. A little project, a side benefit of my researches into corprus disease. Made them myself, from my own flesh. Nice, aren't they? Alfe Fyr, Beyte Fyr, Delte Fyr, and Uupse Fyr. Quite a comfort to me in my old age. Hah hah." :Alfe Fyr: "Alfe Fyr is the sharpest of my girls, in wit and tongue. Gets on my nerves, sometimes, but conflict is the spice of life." :Beyte Fyr: "Beyte Fyr is the sweet one. Eager to please, and be pleased. An excellent cook, and a lovely singing voice." :Delte Fyr "Delte Fyr is the efficient one. Organized and orderly. She acts as our steward, manages accounts, maintains supplies, keeps the tower and Corprusarium running." :Uupse Fyr: "Uupse Fyr is the girl with the biggest heart. She takes care of the inmates of the Corprusarium, and helps with my researches." Dwemer piece: (If you didn't give him the Dwemer Coherer in his greeting) "Oh, yes. I know. You have an interesting Dwemer piece. So what?" :Offer the Dwemer artifact as a gift. Coherer has been removed from your inventory. "A gift? For me? How thoughtful. And shrewd. I suppose you know I am a collector. And that such a gift is bound to please me. I congratulate you on your diplomatic skills. So, why have you tried to butter me up? Come to consult the great Divayth Fyr? You have the divine disease? Want to plunder the dungeon? Or leer at my daughters?" :(After giving him the artifact) "Thank you for your gift." :Politely show him the piece, then out it away. -10. "Are you trying to provoke me? Surely you know I prize and collect such things. It is rude to stimulate my appetites by displaying such things. And I don't have to be polite to rude people." Egg of Time: "This is an interesting work. Yagrum Bagarn might be able to tell you more." Plunder the dungeon: "When you live for thousands of years, you need a hobby. Something you love, always sparks your interest. I collect treasures, and invite thieves to steal them. I'm a collector, and a sportsman. I collect enchanted items and ancient artifacts. Have quite a few Dwemer pieces. And, as a sportsman, I love letting thieves try to steal my well-guarded treasures. Only a few rules. One, don't hurt the inmates. Two, don't hurt my daughters. My Warden and guards can look out for themselves." The divine disease: "The magical principles of corprus disease are elusive and miraculous, far more subtle and powerful than any conventional sorcery or enchantment. I'm persuaded that it is in some manner the curse or blessing of a god. Perhaps both a curse and a blessing. The victim, of course, cannot appreciate the marvelous nature of corprus. It saps the mind and destroys the body. But to a wizard, it is a profound and glorious mystery, a riddle worth a long lifetime of study." Warden: "Vistha-Kai, the Argonian, is my Warden of the Corprusarium. Quite a fighter. Tough as nails. Self-taught. Works out with my daughters, who are no slouches at the martial arts themselves. Vistha-Kai was one of the last of my slaves. Freed him, and he wouldn't leave. Kept him on as a hireling, then made him my partner. Excellent fellow. Fine companion. Not an intellectual, you understand, but good company for me and my daughters." Yagrum Bagarn: "Yagrum Bagarn is my oldest corprus victim. You'll find him in the bowels of the Corprusarium. Interesting case." Trivia *Divayth Fyr is mentioned in the book Varieties of Daedra. The book details a healer going to stay at Tel Fyr briefly and the knowledge gained under the tutelage of Divayth during this time. It explains the different castes of the Dremora in great detail, and briefly touches upon the Daedra as well as Atronachs. *He is also mentioned in the book The Doors of Oblivion, where the Conjurer Morian Zenas went to him in order to gain access to the plane of Oblivion. *Divayth Fyr's "sister-wives" seem to be named after Greek letters; Alfe—alpha, Beyte—beta, Delte—delta, and Uupse—upsilon. *Divayth Fyr has a set of Daedric Armor without the helmet. The easiest way to have one is kill him after completing the Main Quest. *Killing Divayth Fyr will require you to reload to a save game before you killed him, as it is impossible for the Nerevarine to complete the main quest. *Divayth Fyr is mentioned in the Racial Motif books in . **He is also the author of Sorcery is Not Necromancy! and is possible because of how long he has extended his life. Appearances * ** * * de:Divayth Fyr es:Divayth Fyr ru:Дивайт Фир Category:Morrowind: Dunmer Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Morrowind: Tel Fyr Characters Category:Morrowind: Authors Category:Lore: Chimer